Hollywood Arts Hospital
by LittleEmmaChota
Summary: What if Hollywood Arts High school was a Hospital and that's where they all met? Tori is the new girl at the hospital, where she meets Andrè, Cat, Jade, Beck and Robbie. Their friendships are so important to get them through life living in a hospital. Beck is in love with Jade but will she ever find out? Please give it a read :)
1. Patient Records

\- Hollywood Arts Hospital -

Patient records:

Inpatients: (living within the hospital)

Name: Jade West

Reason for hospital admission: Anorexia Nervosa

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years and 3 months

Hospital location: - Floor 4 - Room number 2 - Ward: Eating disorder section, specialist clinic.

Patient analysis:

Dr McAndrew - Patient is underweight, displaying restrictive behaviours in relation to food and calories. Displays disordered eating behaviour with a strong desire to lose weight; appears to have formed strong relationships with five other patients: Miss Cat Valentine, Mr Beck Oliver, Mr Andrè Harris, Miss Tori Vega and Mr Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

Name: Cat Valentine

Reason for hospital admission: Cystic Fibrosis

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years and 2 months

Hospital location: - Floor 4 - Room number 9 - Ward: Cystic Fibrosis and Lung condition clinic.

Patient analysis:

Dr P. Jackson - Patient has a mild case of Cystic Fibrosis and is close to getting a lung transplant; enjoys company and has formed close relationships with five other patients: Miss Jade West, Mr Beck Oliver, Mr Andrè Harris, Miss Tori Vega and Mr Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

Name: Tori Vega:

Reason for hospital admission: Heart condition

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years and 4 months

Hospital location: - Floor 2 - Room number 6 - Ward: Heart and Cardiovascular section, specialist clinic.

Patient analysis:

Dr Ramen - patient has a heart murmur and possibly needs a pacemaker. Sometimes experiences chest pain and shortness of breath and needs to stay in the hospital until we are certain she is safe to be discharged. Has formed close relationships with five other patients within the hospital and also has a sister, Miss Trina Vega, living within this hospital currently.

* * *

Name: Andrè Harris Reason for hospital admission: Road accident (physical rehabilitation required)

Gender: Male

Age: 17 years and 6 months

Hospital location: - Floor 3 - Room number 3 - Ward: rehabilitation unit

Patient analysis:

Dr J Tanners - Mr Harris is making exceptional progress and is quite close to walking with crutches without my support. May have to stay in the hospital for a minimum of 1 year to ensure his physicallity doesn't decline.

* * *

Name: Beck Oliver

Reason for hospital admission: suicide attempt and mild depression

Gender: Male

Age: 17 years and 8 months

Hospital location: - Floor 3 - Room number 14 - Ward: 67

Patient analysis:

Dr M. Phillip- Patient is making exceptional progress in therapy and disclosed when he attempted suicide, he was intoxicated and deeply regrets his actions. He sustained a fractured wrist from punching a hospital wall. Has formed close, strong relationships with 5 other patients, in particular, Miss Jade West, which has appeared to help him greatly and has furthered his progress quite a lot.

* * *

Name: Robbie Shapiro

Reason for hospital admission: Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality disorder

Gender: Male

Age: 17 and 5 months

Hospital Location: - Floor 2 - Room number 14 - Ward: Personality and mental disorder unit

Patient analysis:

Dr Guphar - Patient displays Personality disorders and uses a puppet that he names 'Rex' to express how he is feeling and disassociating some characteristics of his personality from himself and using 'Rex' to display them.

* * *

Name: Trina Vega

Reason for hospital admission: Binge eating and Ednos

Gender: Female

Age: 18 years and 6 months

Hospital location: - Floor 4 - Room Number 3 - Ward: Eating disorder section, specialist clinic.

Patient analysis:

Dr McAndrew - Patient is an average build (not underweight) however, displays disordered eating habits, such as binging on a high quantity of food and sometimes purging or exercising. Miss Trina Vega has the urge to be thin due to aspirations of becoming famous.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: In this story: - Jade is not a goth, just picture her with long brown hair (like in season one, but with no colourful streaks) and no piercings or dark makeup.

\- Just picture Cat as she was in season 2 and 3 (Not season one because I feel like her Character wasn't established then. She also carries around a colourful, decorated oxygen tank on wheels and to see what that would look like, just search 'emma decody oxygen tank'

\- picture beck just as he was except a little taller and maybe more muscular. -

Just picture every other character as they was before really.


	3. The New Girl

It was just an ordinary day for most at Hollywood Arts Hospital, well that was for most people anyway. But not for Tori. It was her first day at the hospital, after it had been discovered that she has a heart murmur, and has to go and live in the hospital.

Tori stepped out of the cab, got her huge suitcase out of the trunk. Looking up at the hospital, she sighed deeply. She was so nervous. She didn't know anyone. Would she make friends? Would she be alone? She had no idea what to expect. Without a second thought, she starting walking up to the hospital entrance; stepping into the hospital, she approach the reception desk.

"Hi, my name is Tori Vega" Tori said waving and smiling at the reception Lady.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Said the Reception lady. She spoke with gum in her mouth, not really caring.

"Oh. No I mean I'm being admitted here? I need to know what room I'm in" Tori said in a confused manner.

"Fill out the form front and back. Sign it, bring it back" the reception lady said in a speedy voice as if it had been rehearsed a million times.

"Thank you" Tori uttered, smiling at the reception lady, and just got a disapproving glare back, shaking her head slowly.

Trying to locate a place to sit to fill out her form, she bumped into a boy. He had dreadlocks, milk chocolate complexion, walking on crutches.

"Whoa I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking" Tori shouted, becoming all flustered

"Hey chill it's all cool" Andrè said in a chilled out manner, slightly laughing. "I'm Andrè" Andrè said holding his hand out for a handshake

"Tori" Tori uttered, shaking his hand.

"So what are you in for?" Andrè spoke, tilting his head to the side.

"A heart thingy" Tori spoke loudly pointing at her heart

"Dang girl I ain't deaf" Andrè said defensively holding his hands up, making Tori laugh.

"Sorry, I guess you never know in a hospital" Tori spoke, with a laugh caught in her throat.

"I'm just really nervous I guess. I don't know anyone" tori whispered.

"Well don't sweat it, I'll show you around and you can meet some of my friends" Andrè spoke in a chilled manner.

"You're a lifesaver!" Tori shouted clapping her hands and had a huge grin on her face.

"Well C'mon" Andrè said as she was still standing there.

"Sorry" Tori giggled, following Andrè like a little puppy.

"Oh wait, what about this form?" Tori spoke staring at the incomplete form.

"Oh, well do it now, I'll help you" Andrè said enthusiastically. So they sat down and finished the form, got Tori's room number and put her suitcase in there.

"Okay, now we've got that done, you want me to show you around?" Andrè said.

"Yes pleaseee" Tori said smiling

They both entered the hospital lift and Andrè pressed a button. It was floor number 4. "Okay, here's the first person I want you to meet. But I wanna warn you, she's a little… well… how do I put it? She's a dizzy redhead and a little too cheerful" Andrè spoke with his hands clasped together.

"I like cheerful. Are we going to meet her then?" Tori said with a smile on her face as usual.

"C'mon, she loves meeting new people" Andrè said walking towards her room.

They both walked into her room. "Knock knock" Andrè said as the door was already open with a wedge as all rooms had to be in the hospital.

"Hiiiiiii hiii hiiiiiiii" Cat screeched cheerfully bouncing up to Tori and Andrè with her colourful, decorated oxygen tank dragging behind her.

"Heyyy" Tori said happily, with a grin on her face. "I'm Tori. I'm kinda new" she said.

"I love new peopleeeeeee! But I have to go and see Doctor Jackson now" she said with a sad face.

"I'm going to show her all of our friends so we'll see you later okay?" Andrè spoke with his arms folded.

"Okayyy. Byeeeeee" cat shouted bouncing out of her room.

"Well. She was. Well… very loud. Tori spoke with her head tilted watching her bounce away. "She's sweet though" she said smiling.

"That's cat for you. You might need a couple aspirin after hanging with her for a long time but she'll sure cheer you up" Andrè said.

"Well c'mon you can meet another one of the gang now. She's on the same floor as cat. Just a different ward" Andrè spoke pointing down the corridor.

"Which ward?" Tori said with a head tilt.

"For the rexos" Andrè spoke continuing to walk.

"Rexos?" Tori followed Andrè with a confused face.

"Anorexics" Andrè muttered, whilst hobbling on his crutches.

"Ooooh" tori spoke, not sure what to say.

"Well here we are" Andrè said whilst pointing to a girl in a room. She was sat on a couch in her room; she appeared to be writing in a notepad. She had long brown hair that nearly reached her butt, she was incredibly thin, wearing black leggings on her bony legs, and a baggy but pretty off the shoulder jumper; revealing collar and chest bones sticking out. Andrè approaches her room, Tori following him.

"Hey Jade" Andrè said, making Jade look up from her work. She was writing an English essay for school, which was within the hospital for inpatient teens. "This is Tori, she's new here".

"Hey. How come you're in hospital?" Jade spoke with a confused face, looking up at the two teenagers standing in her room.

"Oh just heart problems I didn't even know I had until recently" tori muttered.

"You only just found out? How is that possible?" Jade said, still looking confused. But they were interrupted by a handsome guy walking into the room, with amazing dark hair and tanned skin. "Hey Jade do you wanna go to… oh hey Andrè and girl I don't know" Beck said scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"Oh hey beck, this is Tori, she's new around here" Andrè said motioning to Tori.

"Oh right yeah, now it makes sense. Nice to meet you, I'm beck" beck said but quickly looked back at Jade. "Jade I gotta show you something I found on floor 3" beck said quickly. "What is it?" Jade said looking confused. "Just come on" said Beck, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, causing her to drop her notepad; Beck nearly dragging her out of the room, they both went off somewhere.

"What's the deal with them two" Tori spoke, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh just the usual. Beck's totally in love with Jade and she's completely oblivious. She doesn't know at all".

"Ah right, I see it now" said Tori. " Well who else do I need to meet?"

"Well there's just Robbie now. The dude has a puppet" Andrè said with a grin on his face.

"A puppet? What for?"Tori said with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know why, but what ever you do, don't call him a puppet, Rex doesn't like it" Said Andrè with serious eyes.

"Rex? But, I Don't get it, and... never mind. I got it, don't call him a puppet" Tori said giving up on trying to understand.

"Well c'mon, i'll take you to meet him, but after that I have a rehabilitation therapy session for my leg soon" Andrè said dragging Tori by the hand.

Walking into Robbie's room, he was having an argument with Rex about Northridge girls. "Hey Robbie, what's up" Andrè muttered, "Hi. Rex is only just telling me he has a date with two Northridge girls when we already made plans to hang out and watch CSI" Robbie said in a dramatic way. "Well you'll have to figured it between you. Anyway this is Tori. She's knew here" Andrè said. "Hello" Robbie said whilst waving. "Do you wanna joy my Team, called Rex's all hot chicks Volleyball squad?" Rex said out of know where. "REX!" Robbie shouted, whilst Tori Just raised her eyebrow.

"Well I gotta go for my rehabilitation therapy now, why don't you go unpack and we'll all catch up later?" Said Andrè half way out of the door. "Okay, see you later" Tori muttered making her way back to her room (which took her 45 minutes to find on her own)


	4. Jade's Anorexia

It was the next day and Tori was trying to settle into her new life at the hospital; it was just a regular day for most. Robbie and Rex were arguing as usual, Cat was annoying the reception lady, showing off all of her unicorn drawings and her colouring book, Andrè was in a rehabilitation session again, and him and the doctor was working on trying to regain his strength and balance, Tori was still figuring out where to put all of her belongings and trying to make her room more homely, Trina was singing very loudly in her room, annoying Jade as she happened to be in the room next to Trina, Beck was sat in his room on his phone.

"NAaaANaaaNaaAAAAAAAANEEEEHaaaaaAA" Trina screeched (or what she liked to call singing). Jade could almost feel the wall between their rooms shaking, as she rolled her eyes, the sound seemed to stop, Jade sighed in relief and sat on her couch; just as she thought the torture was over, it started again...

"NEEEEEEEEE NEEEEEEE HAAAAAA NAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEENAAAAAA AAAAA" Trina screeched again. With that, Jade got up and marched over to her room. "What are you doing? The walls are practically shaking?!" Jade said holding one hand to her head after Trina has caused her to have a headache after about 30 minutes of singing/screaming. "I'm warming my vocal cords up! It's called being amazing and it's what professionals do!" Trina said loudly, "Well can you knock it off, you're giving me a headache". Jade said still holding her head. "Noo! I'm nearly finished and then I can start singing actual songs!" Trina announced, almost shouting. "Oh lord help me" Jade muttered to herself walking back to her room.

Just as Jade had sat on her bed, the nurse came in, "It's time for your weigh in" the nurse said in a chirpy voice. "Erm.. okay, but I just need to brush my teeth first, Jade muttered. "Okay, I'll come and get you in 5 minutes" the nurse said, then walked away. Beck was watching from afar as he was just about to go and see her, but he noticed it must have been time for her weigh in. He watched her drink a full bottle of water in under a minute, she put on an oversized, heavy jumper on, he looked in the mirror to look at her stomach; he could see how thin she was, making him squint his eyes and just shake his head, he couldn't watch anymore so he just walked away pretty upset. He just couldn't understand how someone so perfect, smart, funny and beautiful could do that to herself. The nurse came back for her and they went down to the hospital gym where the scales were. Tori was currently on a running machine, walking with a heart monitor attached to her as the doctors were running tests on her; she watched Jade step on the scales. The nurse read out, "101 pounds, well done you've managed to gain a whole pound! Nice work Jade". Jade knew she hadn't actually gained any weight, and had most likely lost weight, it was just the water and heavy clothing. She knew exactly what she was doing. To her, she was winning. But that's the thing with Anorexia, you think you're winning but in actual fact, you're slowly killing yourself. Tori just watched suspiciously as Jade walked away.

About an hour later, all 6 of the group had to attend the hospital school; Beck entered Jade's room, "Heyy" Beck said as he hadn't actually spoken to her since yesterday, "Hiii" Jade said happily and went in for a hug, he hugged back and could feel all of her bones, but he just ignored it and said, "We have Sikowitz's class today, are you ready?" "Yeah, hang on let me just get my bag" she said whilst trying to locate it. Just as they stepped out of the door, Trina was there, "We've got class, c'mon move it" Trina said loudly (as usual) Beck and Jade just looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

They entered the classroom, one by one, and just as Jade was about to walk through the door, Sikowitz threw a red big boucy ball, nearly hitting her; causing her to do a high pitched scream. "SIKOWITZ!" Jade screeched. "What did you do that for!" Jade shouted. Sikowitz replied with "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK CHARACTER". "I wasn't even in character! I've only just walked through the door!" Jade screeched. He went on to reply with "well that's a matter of opinion. Anywayyy..." The rest of class just consisted of Sikowitz talking, and talking and talking... and drinking coconut milk. Not to mention the fact that he kept throwing his bouncy ball at everyone. Cat was smelling her hair and squeking her fake dog chew mobile phone, pretending to text Robbie's friend, Billy Kwan from Asia. Jade was staring into space, resting her hand under her chin, occasionally looking at her nails, picking at them. Beck was staring at Jade, wondering if she was ever going to love him back (They don't know they both love each other because they never admit it on either side), Andrè was looking at a music sheet, occasionally squinting his eyes. Robbie was going on about how he is on MoblieTec and how it's cheaper even though you can't phone or text anyone, and the lesson was just dragging on and it seemed like they'd been there all day.

Finally, the bell rang, and they all got up, getting their things together, whilst Cat screamed out, "LUNCH TIMEE!" Giggling and clapping her hands together. All of the gang apart from Jade were allowed to eat in the normal cafeteria. She had to eat in the eating disorder ward's cafeteria on her floor. As they were all leaving, Beck stopped Jade, "Will you ever be allowed to sit with us at lunch?" she just looked at him and muttered, "I wish. Anyway I'll see you guys later okay?" and walked away with Trina chasing Jade. "Heyyy. Jade! JAAADEEE! WAIT UP!" The gang just laughed, whilst Tori cringed at her annoying sister. Jade picked up her tray and walked to an empty table, walking past others she knew, but wasn't friends with. She put her tray down, followed by her sitting down and just looking at all the food, making her a little up tight and nervous. She pulled out a notepad, which had all of her food noted down with the calories from each day of the week. She took a deep breath, before biting into a green apple. She was startled by a tray being dropped on her table; of course it was Trina, dropping her backpack on the ground before looking up at Jade, "What are you writing? Wait, aren't you supposed to be getting better? Why are you writing down calories?" Jade just took another deep breath and just said "It's comp..." and was cut off by Trina, "It's complicated. Yeah I get it". Jade just picked at her food: she had three bites of an apple, half of her soup and a quarter of a salad sandwich. _Which was an improvement for her really._


	5. Beck and Jade

_From the moment Beck laid his eyes on Jade, he knew she was the one. He felt something he had never felt before, but he couldn't explain it. The problem was, she couldn't even see his feelings for her. She was completely oblivious; mainly because she was so insecure. She didn't think she was good, or perfect enough for anyone to love her. She thought you had to be blonde and popular and she knew she could never compete with that. That's one of the reasons she stopped eating. She thought being thin was as close as she could ever get to being pretty. Of course it wasn't the only reason she developed Anorexia, it probably would have happened anyway. Some even say it could be genetic._

 _As much as Beck tried to understand her, and her illness, he just couldn't. I mean he gets some of it, but it was far too complicated for him to ever understand. But one thing he knew for sure was, if Jade didn't get better soon, she would die. Her body would give out, her heart might not be able to take it forever, and she would die; that scared him more than anything._

 _Jade had feelings for Beck. Feelings she didn't want to feel. Mainly because she thought that it would never work out, and they were just friends. She thought that one day, he would meet a perfectly beautiful, blonde, popular girl and he would fall for her because she was so perfect. She fell in love with him and she couldn't control it, which she hated. The one thing she could control was what she ate. She also thought that he could never love her, because she thought he wanted her to be normal, but she knew she wasn't and she probably never can be._


	6. Sneaking Out

_It was a typical Thursday morning, Tori was fast asleep; she rolled over, "Noooo mommy I don't wanna go to school". She was still asleep, most likely dreaming, then suddenly a huge crash noise came from outside her room,_

"WHoa" Tori muttered as she bolted up in her bed. "My baddd" someone called. Some guy had knocked over a metal trash can. She got out of her bed and walked over to the window.

"I wanna go outside" she said with a pout on her face. She hadn't been outside since she had been admitted, and suddenly, an idea popped into her head, just as André walked through her door.

"Heyy, how'd you sleep?" André said walking towards her. "Fine until that kid knocked over a HUGE mental trash can" she said quite annoyed, rolling her eyes. André just laughed and said, "Oh you mean Damien. He run's around almost every corridor knocking things down". "Well I wish he'd cut it out, it's 8 in the morning! Anyway, I really really wanna go outside" Tori said, pouting again. "What like sneak out? Because I'm downnn and i'm sure everyone else will be too" Andre said with a smirk on his face. "Great!" Tori said with a big smile on her face and clapping her hands together. "Well lets go and tell the others, we'll probably have to wake them up though" Andre chucked.

"We'll get Robbie first because he's on this floor" Tori said whilst looking around. _As they walked into Robbie's room, Rex (The puppet) was tucked into Robbie's bed, whilst Robbie was asleep on the floor._

"ROBBIEE WAKE UPPP" Tori Shouted down his ear. "BLASTTT OFF" Robbie shouted as he was disorientated from just waking up. "No Robbie it's morninggg" Tori said shaking him. " Why are you on the floor anyway?" asked Tori raising one eyebrow. "Rex said there wasn't enough room for both of us in the bed and I was tired of arguing so I slept here" Robbie muttered putting on his glasses. "But.. why d.. oh never mind. We're sneaking out of the hospital to go on a little adventure later, wanna join?" Tori asked. "But won't we get in trouble?" Robbie asked concerned. "Don't be such a weenie!" Tori said defensively, "Don't you wanna get out of here for a while?" Said Tori. "Yeah I guess.." Robbie said half heatedly. "Okay. Well get dressed and we'll come get you when everyone's ready". André said in a chilled manner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on floor 4, Cat was practising her tap dancing to the horror of the nurses and other patients on her floor. Jade was trying to find one of her missing left shoes, when Trina came into her room,_ "Did a package get delivered for me yet?" Trina asked. "No, don't think so" Jade muttered. "Well it should have been! That's it, i'm calling them" Trina Whined. _Trina Put her phone on loud speaker and it was an automated service, "please read out your package reference number" the automated phone service said. "2F8JDH855098JJKLOPTRFHSDNBJLOP956GRFS..." Trina carried on reading it out whilst walking out of Jade's room. Jade just shook her head and carried on searching._

 _Tori and André went down to floor 2 to ask Beck if he wanted to come with them and of course he would never turn down an opportunity to hang out with his friends. Especially Jade. So they went up to floor 4 to ask Cat and Jade if they wanted to go. First, they went into Cat's room, and she nearly fainted from excitement. "I'VE NOT BEEN OUTSIDE IN FOREVER! I MIGHT MEET A UNICORN!" Cat screamed. "Shhhhhhh.. Keep it down! No one can find out, so don't tell anyone!" Tori warned. "We don't wanna get busted for this, because then they will be watching us 24/7._

* * *

 _Back in Jade's room, she was giving up hope on finding her shoe. Tori and André walked in._

"Hey Jadeee. Whatcha doing?" _Tori said with her head tilited to the side._

"I can't find one of my shoes anywhere" _Jade groaned not taking her eyes away from the pile of clothes she was rummaging through._

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come with us la..." _Tori said before being cut off by Trina,who had just walked back into the room._

 _"65GGH626PPPOOHHGRFEW0995268H7J4VHQWRLCY780428844DFTHBV" Trina said in an incredibly loud tone._

 _Tori just looked at Jade with one eye brow raised giving her a questioning look._ "Just don't even ask" Jade muttered.

"Okayyy.. Well anyway us and everyone else are on board for sneaking out of the hospital to go outside and explore so do you wanna wanna? Tori said chirpily. "Sure why not. I need to get out of this place for a while" Jade said shrugging her shoulders. "OH MY GOD CAN I COME" Trina screeched. "NOO!" Tori shouted. "Well if you don't let me, I might just have to go over to that nurse over there and maybe let slip a few plans of yours..." Trina said with a smirk. "FIINEE, you can come. But don't say anything" Tori said pointing a finger at her. "I won't breathe a wordd" Trina said.

* * *

 _Around an hour later, the gang were all ready for sneaking out for a couple hours. They were all waiting behind the wall near the front entrance (and exit) door. Robbie was late._

"Where is he?!"Tori said angrily. "He'll be here, don't worry" Andre said trying to convince Tori. Just as he said that, he appeared with Rex.

"Where have you been? You're super late" André said

"Sorryyy.. Rex couldn't decide what to wear and I couldn't find my special pants and then.." Robbie was cut off by Tori.

"Okay okay we get it, you're hear now anyway it doesn't matter" Tori said.

"We can't go through the door all at the same time or it might look suspicious, so we can go two at a time okay?" Said André

 _Cat and Robbie went first, then Beck and Jade, then Tori and André. They all met around the corner from the hospital._

"We did it!" _Cat said happily._

"So where do you wanna go first?" _Beck asked with a smirk on his face. They were finally free, even if it was just for a few hours._

 _Cat was the first one to suggest,_ "Ooh Ohhh can we go to the fun fair! It's only ten minutes away! We could take the bus! I love buses!" Cat Squealed.

"Actually that sounds kinda fun! Good idea Cat! But we should probably walk to save our money for the theme park. It's not that far" _Tori said._

"Wait don't you have a heart condition?" Robbie pointed out.

"Oh yeah but it won't affect me like that, as long as i'm not running a marathon i'll be fine" _Tori laughed._

 _Jade seemed far too happy about walking. It meant burning extra calories. But anyway, they set off walking. They were an odd looking bunch, a few people looked at them. Well let's be honest, a girl with a colourfully decorated gas tank dragging behind her, an anorexic and a boy with a puppet weren't exactly your everyday people._

 _The gang had a brilliant time on the fair. They went on so many roller coasters, they'd lost count on how many they had been on._

"OH OH OHH COTTON CANDY!" _CAT SCREAMED OUT._ "WE HAVE TO GET SOME".

 _It made Jade shudder a little. She knew she couldn't eat it. If she ate something bad, SHE was bad._

 _Cat bought a LOT of cotton candy. Andre and Robbie shared some, Tori picking at theirs occasionally. Beck had a small one of his own, so he decided to offer Jade some._

 _"This is amazing you have to try some Jade!" Beck said in a hopeful tone._

 _Jade knew he wanted her to be normal. And she thought if she didn't start acting like it, he wouldn't want to be friends anymore. So she just smiled, took a little tiny piece, took a deep breath before eating it, a little hesitant, but she put it in her mouth and ate it. Everyone smiled a little and just carried on walking. Jade just looked at her hand where the sticky cotton candy had been and was a little disgusted. She just wiped it off and kept on walking._

* * *

 _Back at the hospital:_

 _Nurse Jackson looked around the eating disorder cafeteria and quickly realised Jade West and Trina Vega weren't there. This worried her; especially with Jade being Anorexic. She suspected she was avoiding meal time so quickly went to look in Jade's room and then Trina's room, they both were not there either, so she started to panic and ask some of the nurses to look around for them, making them realise that they weren't the only patients missing._

* * *

"Oh my god guys! Look at the time!" Tori said in a shocked voice. "It's 6:25 pm! and look, it's getting dark!" Tori continued.

"Yeah I think we better get back" Beck said.

"I'm so gonna get busted. They'll know I missed meal time" Jade muttered.

"Anddd ME!" Trina whined.

 _They just started to walk. They didn't get back until 6:40. They were hoping to sneak back in unnoticed, but that didn't go to plan... Five nurses and a doctor were waiting for them in reception._

"Were have you guys been!" _Nurse Jackson said with an angry tone and disapproving face._

"We just wanted..." _Tori tried to defend them but was cut off._

"I've heard enough. I'm very disappointed in you teenagers. You will all have to be punished by staying in your own wards for 4 days, NO exceptions!" _Said one of the nurses_ "No visiting each other!" _Nurse Jackson added._

"And Jade! You know that it is very serious that you missed meal time! And you Trina" _Said Dr McAndrew._

"We are responsible for your safety, so you cannot leave without permission. Anything could of happened! Especially with Tori's heart condition or Cat has cystic fibrosis. Nurses, please escort them back to their rooms" _Dr McAndrew said in an annoyed tone._

 _They all looked very sorry, but they did have an amazing day. So maybe it was worth it._

* * *

 _Back in Jade's room:_

 _The nurse walked in,_ "here's your dinner. You'll have to eat in your room. But look! I even cut your pancakes into heart shapes!" _The nurse said chirply, very excited about how she cut the pancakes into heart shapes._

"I'm not hungry" _Jade muttered, "could you please just leave me alone" Jade added._

"You have to eat Jade. It's important" _The kind nurse said._

"I know" _Jade whispered. She was sat on the couch. Without another word, the nurse left. Jade got up, looked at the food. She knew she already ate that small piece of cotton candy before, so she felt like she didn't deserve any other food. She just felt so angry at herself that she picked up the pancakes and threw them on the floor and cried a little. After a while she calmed down, sat on the floor and just starting picking up the food from the floor and putting it back on the tray because she didn't want to leave a mess; then threw it all in the trash._

* * *

 _Back in Tori's room:_

 _She was just looking at photos on her phone that they took on their little trip out, which caused her to smile and laugh, remembering the moments. She knew she couldn't see her friends for a few days as they all had to stay on their own wards for 4 days, but it would pass in no time._

* * *

 **Authors note: If you have any ideas for what I could write into this story, like to base a chapter off, or something you would like me to write about in this story, just tell me in the reviews and i'll try my best. :)**


	7. A Day in the Life of Everyone

_It was the second day of having to stay in their own units; the minutes felt like hours. Not being able to see their friends made the days feel ten times as long. Seeing each other was the only thing that meant their days worth while. Nurses were constantly watching them, making sure they stayed in their own wards. It just didn't seem fair. I mean, aren't they suffering enough living in hospital?_

 **A Day in the Life of Cat:**

 _She was sooo boardddd. She had already finished her unicorn colouring book, practised her squatalism acting, what Sikowitz had taught them in class (where you squat and act at the same time). She was telling all the nurses on her ward about how her uncle soaks his feet in chicken fat but no one really listened to her after a while of her talking. She missed her friends._

"HIIIIIII HIII AND HIIIIIIII Mrs Nurse Lady! Can I please have a red velvet cupcake" _Cat screamed as the nurse just walked past her pretending not to hear. Cat just huffed and sat on her butt on her room floor. All of her sudden, she thought she saw Mason Thornsmith, so of course, being Cat she decided to chase after him._

"MASONNN THORNSMITHHHH! HEY, HIII. DO YOU HAVE BIBBLE?" _Cat Screamed out chasing a guy who she believed was Mason Thornsmith, but the guy turned around and it was a lady that looked extremely similar. Cat just squeeled and ran away. "I'm under my bed and i'm under my bed" Cat said holding her head._

 _She just sat on her bed and let out a big sigh._

 ** _A Day in the Life of Jade:_**

 _She was fast asleep, dreaming about living in Greece, which was probably caused by her watching Mamma Mia with the other girls in the eating disorder ward's little movie room where they could watch movies sat on comfy chairs and beanbags. She was walking along the beach in her dream on her own and all of a sudden, she could hear something. It sounded like Trina singing. "WHENN I MAKE IT SHINEEEEEEEE". Yes it was DEFINITELY Trina. At first, it felt like it what is the dream, but Jade started to wake up. She sat up, and saw the hospital walls. This made her a little sad. It definitely wasn't a big sunny, solitary beach that's for sure. She just signed and got out of bed, walking up to the window: completely ignoring Trina's awful singing. She was used to it by now. She looked out of the window. It was a beautiful, sunny day; there was a few teen girls laughing eating a huge portion of ice cream each. They seemed happy. Normal. Eating freely, not even worrying about the calories or counting them obsessively. It looked so peaceful. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring on the desk across the room, so she ran to get it, but her dizziness and fatigue came back, she grabbed onto the side of the desk as the black cloud of dots came over her eyes for a few seconds, blurring her vision; they went away just as quickly as it arrived. She was used to it, so she just continued and answered the phone. It was Beck._

"Hello" _Jade said answering the phone._

"Hey. How are you?" _Beck said_

"Boreddd. There's nothing to do" _Jade muttered_

"Yeah I know, we've only got a few days left now anyway until we can all see each other again" _Beck said, not sounding to convinced._

"Everyday feels sooo long, anyway I have to go, it's breakfast soon and if i'm late they make you drink this meal replacement drink after " _Jade complained._

"Well that sounds disgusting... Alrighty, bye" _Beck said._ "Bye" _Jade replied._

 _Jade went to the eating disorder cafeteria in her pyjamas because she couldn't care less. This was going to be a long day._

 ** _A Day in the Life of Beck:_**

 _After Jade has hung up the phone, he just tossed his phone on the bed, running his hand through his hair. He liked speaking to her, but he would prefer to see her. He sighed, wondering if anything would ever happen between them; he really was considering telling her how he felt, but what if she didn't feel the same way. It could risk their friendship. He suddenly remembered the homework that was set for next week so he got it out of his back pack. It was a collage, so he needed scissors to cut out things to stick down._

 _"I need scissors for this project" Beck shouted to the nurse._

 _"I will have to cut them out for you" said the nurse._

 _"Seriously" Beck said in an annoyed tone._

 _He just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day._

 _ **Everyone else's day:**_

Tori was wandering up and down her ward's corridor trying to ask the nurses for more toilet paper, but no one was listening. Andre was writing sheet music, complaining about the D he got for it. Yeah that's right a D! Robbie and Rex were arguing about chicken soup. (Just a regular day)

* * *

Sorry this is boring. I have no imagination recently.


	8. The Sleepover

_The four days were finally up. They could all finally come off their wards again. It was like a breath of fresh air to finally have a little freedom back. Well as much as they were ever going to get living in a hospital._

Cat decided to bounce down the corridor to Jade's room (as it was the closest to hers).

"Hiiiiii" Cat shouted in a chirpy tone.

"Hey Cat" Jade replied in a not so chirpy voice.

"You don't sound very happy" Cat said with a pout on her face.

"No I am. I'm just tired. That's all" Jade replied.

"Oh. Well I know what might cheer you up" Cat chirped.

"What?" Jade said in a confused tone.

"The nurses on my ward said we can all have a sleepover in my room, and I've already woken everyone else up and asked them. They're all innnnnn" Cat said happily clapping her hands together.

"I guess it could be fun. We've not seen each other in a while" Jade replied.

"Yayy! It'll be so fun" Cat said practically jumping.

* * *

It was now 12 noon.

Cat and Jade were walking through the hospital, bored, trying to figure out something to do. In the distance, they could see what looked like Beck having a heated discussion with a doctor. They just looked at each other in confusion and walked closer to hear what was being said.

"What do you mean I have to stay for at least another year? That's insane! I'm not doing that!" Beck said in anger.

"Well unfortunately, you have no choice in the matter. Your parents have already signed the agreement" said the doctor calmly.

"This is crazy" Beck said whilst storming off, looking obviously annoyed.

Jade approached the annoyed Beck to see what was wrong.

"Beck what's wrong?" Jade said expressing her concern.

"Apparently I can't leave this hospital for at least another year" Beck said angrily whilst using her fingers to air quote what the doctor said.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry, we're all in the same position" Jade said calmly.

"The same position? Are you kidding? You're just wasting a hospital bed here instead of someone that really needs it. You don't have to be in this hospital. You don't have to be here!" Without another word, he stormed off. It was clear that he had only said those words out of anger, but they really got into Jade's head. It really made her feel bad. It made her feel selfish.

Jade just stood there in complete shock and a little upset. But also a little mad too. He had no right to say that. He had no right to be so hurtful! Cat and Jade just walked off in complete and utter disbelief.

After Beck had calmed down about everything, he started considering that it might not be so bad that he had to stay in hospital a lot longer than he had anticipated. At least he could spend time with his friends and especially Jade. Then suddenly his eyes shot open wide. Jade! He remembered how he was so mean to her before for no good reason. He didn't mean what he said. He was just angry and confused about everything. He knew he had to speak to her. He knew he had to apologise and make things right.

* * *

 **In Tori's Room:**

 _She was packing all of her things for the sleepover. This was going to be so much fun! She hadn't seen any of her friends for 4 days. It would be a good time for them to catch up. She was racing around her room getting everything together but suddenly had shortness of breath (Heart murmur symptom). She knew the best thing to do was sit down and relax a little. After a while she felt okay again. André came into her room to see if she'd finished getting her stuff ready for the sleepover._

"Heyyy" André said in a weird voice.

"Hi" Tori said not very enthusiastically.

"What's up. You don't seem very happy" _André replied raising an eyebrow._

"No, it's okay now, I'm fine. And I am really excited for this sleepover!" _Tori said._

"Then why don't you tell your face that" _André said whilst laughing._

"Sorryy. I just couldn't catch my breath before" _Tori said trying to pass it off as not important._

"Well do you want me to bring the nurse?" _Andre asked._

"No no honestly, it's nothing. It happens a lot" _Tori continued._

"Oh right, so it's to do with your heart?" _Andre asked._

"Yeah it's fine" _Tori muttered. It kind of embarrassed her a little. It's like, she didn't feel normal._

* * *

 _A little later on, Beck was searching around for Jade, she wasn't in her room, she didn't seem to be anywhere. He went through the old folks unit (not looking for her there. Just passing through) but suddenly, he saw her. She was sat at a desk calling out the bingo numbers for the old people. (Her unit all had to volunteer to do a good deed). He just leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish. At first, she didn't even notice him, but right before she had nearly finished calling out the bingo numbers, she caught him from the corner of her eye and her head darted to his direction. She just frowned and looked back at the sheet of paper in front of her, and then to the bingo balls. After the bingo had finished, she got up, attempting to avoid Beck at all costs. She knew he was waiting for her, but she didn't want to talk to him. She just tried to walk right past him, not making eye contact, but he grabbed her arm pulling her back._

"Hey" Beck said coolly. Jade just looked at him and then his hand on her arm, then removed it and attempting to walk away again.

"Will you wait up! Please!" Beck said almost begging.

"Why? So you can yell at me again?" Jade said trying to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry! Really sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. It wasn't true" Beck said, looking really sorry. "I was just mad about everything and I didn't mean to take it out on you" Beck continued.

Jade just looked at him. She wasn't entirely sure if she even forgave him.

"Come on! We've been really REALLY good friends for so long now! Don't let this ruin it!" Beck said almost pleading.

"Well maybe I don't wanna be friends anymore!" Jade said angrily. (Not meaning any other than what she said).

"Neither do I!" Beck said and before Jade could even think he just kissed her. Jade was taken by complete shock and surprise, she didn't know how to react. She kissed back but she didn't know why. The minute they broke apart, they could here Cat screaming Jade's name from around the corner. Jade just looked at Beck in complete shock, and just walked away in Cat's direction. (Cat hadn't seen anything). After Jade was out of Beck's sight, a large grin spread across his face as he walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was almost time for the sleepover in Cat's room. Jade was freaking out. Beck was going to be there and she didn't know how she was supposed to act after that had happened. She was pacing up and down her room. Just completely freaking out. Finally, she decided to sit on the couch. Running her fingers through her hair, she started to calm down. But what the hell was she going to do?

* * *

In Cat's room:

Tori, Andrè, and Beck were all there. They had brought all of the things they would need. Jade and Robbie were yet to show.

"I wonder were Jade and Robbie are" Cat said with a confused face, scratching her head, which caused Beck to look up from his phone.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Tori said, reassuring Cat. "This is going to be such a fun night!" Tori continued.

"I knowww!" Cat screeched, clapping her hands together.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jade appeared in her pyjamas and slippers, with her bag and a HUGE fluffy blanket and pillow. Beck and Jade shared a look but was quickly cut off my Trina following behind Jade with a extremely large musical sleeping bag (that's right. A MUSICAL sleeping bag). Tori looked at Jade with her eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She absolutely insisted and when I said no she starting scream singing and got all of her stuff and followed me" Jade said casually, acting like it was normal (to her, it was normal, she was used to it seen as her room was right next door to hers).

"Where am I sleeping" Jade asked, motioning to Cat.

"You can have that comfy chair there" Cat said, motioning to the chair. (It was a little swirly sofa chair).

Without another word, Jade put her HUGE blanket on the chair, followed by her huge fluffy pillow. "So what should we do?" Jade asked.

"Oh oh I know" Cat screeched putting her hand in the air. "I have monopoly" Cat said, getting out a monopoly box.

Interrupting, Robbie walked in holding Rex (the puppet). He only had one shoe on and was clearly out of breath.

"What happened to you? Asked Andrè with a confused look on his face.

"Well you know that weird guy, Damien?" Said Robbie, getting his breath back. "Mmhmm" replied Andrè, still confused but half not paying attention. "Well he chased us for no reason for 20 minutes and when I couldn't run anymore I stopped to ask him what his deal was and he just started laughing and took my left shoe! AND Rex's" Robbie said holding Rex's foot up. "Put my foot down" Rex said in a sharp tone. Causing Robbie to drop Rex's foot.

"Well anyway, let's play monopoly" Tori said, just trying to get her head around the weird things that happen in this hospital.

 _The gang went on to play monopoly but it was cut short as Robbie flipped the board as he was losing._

"Hey!" Tori shouted. "You're a sore loser" she continued

 _Jade had avoided Beck at all costs so far. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Beck new he had to try and speak to her on her own. He just needed to find the right time. Tori was a little worried about her heart, but she felt okay, she just thought to her self, she would ask the nurse tomorrow._

"Oh just forget it, it was getting pretty boring anyway. Who wants to play Never Have I Ever?" _Andre suggested_

"Ohh I love that game!" _Tori said happily_

"Boringggg. I've practically done everything because I'm Trina and Trina is ahead of everyone else" _Trina said in a very annoying, loud voice._

"You don't HAVE to play Trina" _Tori said sarcastically._

"I'm still playing!" _Trina s_ _houted._

"Fine! Let's start" _Tori said._

"Cat, you go first" _André said, pointing at her._

"KAY Kaay" _Cat squealed in excitement._ "Never have I ever licked a unicorn" _Cat said holding 10 fingers up._

"Caaatt! No one has done that!" _Tori complained._

"What's that supposed to mean" _Cat said in a defensive voice._

"Nothinggg! Let's carry on. Never have I ever been arrested" _Tori said._

 _Both Robbie and Trina put one finger down._

"Whooaa I didn't expect that" _André said._

"It wasn't my fault! The police man thought I was crazy because I was wandering around the streets with no pants on! It wasn't my fault! They were taken by street toughs!" _Robbie said defensively._

"And it wasn't my fault either! It was a misunderstanding! I was only trying to speak to the record producer but he drove off so I jumped on top of his car and sang him a song!" _Trina screamed._

"MOVING ON!" _Tori said in a loud voice._

"MY TURN! Never have I ever fainted!" _Trina said aggressively._

 _Jade and Tori put down a finger. Everyone looked at them both._

"OKay, I can understand rexo over here" André said pointing at Jade, "But why did you faint Tori?" _Andre asked._

"It was so long ago. It was probably from the heart condition I didn't even know I had back then. But howw was I supposed to know that?" _Tori said defensively._

"O-kay" _Andre said holding his hands up._

"Okay. I'll go. Never have I ever had to be tube fed" _Tori said, trying to win the game (Trying to get people out)._

 _Jade put a finger down._ "Not fair!" _Jade said. Beck was just staring at Jade. Remembering when she would cry everyday because of it._

"My turn. Never have I ever had a heart attack" _Jade said glaring at Tori._

"I DIDN'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK SO HA" _Tori said loudly._

 _Jade just mimicked Tori by mouthing her words._

 _The gang carried on playing Never Have I Ever, Robbie won. (It turns out he hasn't done a lot)_

 _They played quite a few games, they were now on twister. Cat f_ _ound it difficult with her oxygen tank, but of course, being Cat, she managed it fine. Beck was dangling over Jade, and then he realised, if he wanted to talk to her, he could just get them both out by falling on her. So that's exactly what he did, causing her to scream._

"Beck! Well now we both lose!" _Jade screamed. Beck just pulled her to the side of the room._

"I need to speak to you, come outside the room" _Beck said pulling her out of the room by her arm._

 _Jade just looked at Beck as they were stood out die the room, waiting for him to say something. The rest of the gang didn't notice they left the room._

"Listen, we really need to talk about what happened before" _Beck said._ "You know how I feel about you! And I know you feel the same way too!" _Beck blurted out, not being able to hold it back._

 _Jade just looked at him in complete shock. She didn't think he felt anything for her, and after what happened, she didn't know what to think. But she sure as hell didn't think that. She didn't think anyone could feel that way for HER._

"I don't understand. Guys like you don't LIKE girls like me? I'm not blonde or popular or worrying about what party i'm going to this weekend" _Jade said passionately meaning every word._

"How can you say that? You're amazing! Your caring, smart and beautiful! I don't understand why you can't see that!" _Beck said meaning every word._

"Well I don't know who the hell you're talking about but it sure isn't me" _Jade muttered, looking at the ground._

"You need to focus less on liking other people and more on liking yourself!" _Beck replied._

"I don't know how to do that" _Jade said in all seriousness._ "Anyway, _why are you saying all of this now?" Jade continued._

"Because I want us to work, I really want this, but do you?" _Beck asked._

"How on earth are we supposed to do that" _Jade said half laughing._

 _"We'll figure it out" Beck assured her, laughing, whilst grabbing Jade's hand and leading her back inside._

 _They had a really fun night. One of the best they'd ever had in the hospital. Everyone started yawning at around 2:30 am so they all decided to go to sleep. Cat curled up in bed with her big unicorn pillow and went straight to sleep. Tori curled up in her blue sleeping bag with huge slippers on and a beanie hat on. Trina's musical sleeping bag was playing music with her voice recorded on it (it's when you can personalise it by recording your own voice on it). Jade was curled up on Cat's little sofa chair with her HUGE blanket and fluffy pillow; her incredibly long hair dangling over the side of the chair. Beck had his sleeping bag near to Jade, and André wasn't to far away either. Robbie and Rex had their matching blue striped pyjamas on, sleeping on a beanbag._

 _Tori was mumbling something in her sleep:_ "I want chinesee foood" _Tori slurred in her sleep._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It turns out when I write things at night I have more of an imagination and can think straight XD

My instagram is: **slowly_becoming_perfect** (just in case anyone wanted to know)


End file.
